


Romance In The Air

by LadyWinterlight



Series: Drabble Collections [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinterlight/pseuds/LadyWinterlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabbles!</p><p>Requests taken on Tumblr only. I will write a Valentine's drabble from the prompts list for a requested pairing that I have written before. I'll take requests up until Valentine's Day itself; I can't promise to have them all done by then, but I promise that I will get to them all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whoops, I Forgot - Steve/Bucky/Skye - LunaOrlha

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompts (as stolen from @Ozhawkauthor and @Marvelfanuniverse):  
> Valentine’s Prompts  
> 1\. Roses
> 
> 2\. Surprise date (you thought I forgot but you were wrong! Surprise!)
> 
> 3\. Whoops I actually forgot.
> 
> 4\. Love Letter(s)
> 
> 5\. Chocolates or candy hearts (Bonus points if they contain something the other half of your OTP is allergic to (think Tony Stark and the strawberries for Pepper))
> 
> 6\. You’re the most annoying person I know but I think I’m in love with you anyway oh help
> 
> 7\. Sharing a plate/box of chocolates/popcorn/drink
> 
> 8\. Ridiculously over-the top proposal
> 
> 9\. Fancy dinner (I… don’t think I’m dressed for this fancy restaurant…)
> 
> 10\. First Kiss
> 
> 11\. First Meeting
> 
> 12\. Double date
> 
> 13\. Blind date
> 
> 14\. Wingman (bonus points if this turns into a threesome)
> 
> 15\. Serenade (oh boy, you REALLY can’t sing, but… that was kinda cute anyway)
> 
> 16\. Cuddling gets handsy
> 
> 17\. Flirting up a storm
> 
> 18\. Movie night with a friend turns unexpectedly romantic
> 
> 19\. I’m SO LATE oh GOD I’m sorry
> 
> 20\. This is the wrong restaurant I just realised but holy shit this guy/girl is so much hotter than my actual date…
> 
> 21\. Homemade date ‘cos we’re broke
> 
> 22\. Secret admirer/secret crush
> 
> 23\. Date Gone Wrong - rained out picnic, bank robbery, a mugging…
> 
> 24\. Did your date seriously stand you up on Valentine’s Day fuck that noise will you be MY Valentine?
> 
> 25\. I know it’s a horribly commercial holiday invented to make money for Hallmark and chocolate manufacturers, but… please be my Valentine anyway?

Skye was busy. Ridiculously busy. Up-to-her-eyeballs, tracking-down-data busy. Coulson needed this stuff, like, _yesterday._

"Skye, sweetheart, why aren't you ready yet?" Bucky asked, poking his head into her office and realizing that she was still in her jeans and sweater, hair messy and everywhere. "We have to leave in half an hour."

She blinked at him dumbly, his words only just barely registering. "Huh? Leave? What are you...?"

With a cheerful grin and a roll of his eyes, he stepped fully into the room wearing a perfectly tailored suit. Her eyes immediately darkened and she licked her lips, but her expression was still confused. "We've had these tickets to Wicked for months, doll. Remember?"

"But that's next week!" she protested. "For Valentine's Day!"

Bucky shook his head, even as JARVIS spoke up. "Miss Skye, today is February fourteenth. It is approximately five fifty-two pm."

"And the show starts at 7:30," Bucky reminded her.

"Well,  _shit,_ " Skye swore. "I don't... I mean, I can go get dressed, but I can't be... you know... all dressed up and everything in half an hour."

"You can," Natasha spoke up, peeking into the room. "Bucky, go make sure Steve's not running late. I'll get your girl all done up in time."

"Tasha, we can't!" Skye looked like she was about to cry, and Natasha took her little sister's arm and tugged her towards the elevators.

"We can. I promise you."

Twenty five minutes later, Natasha led Skye from her bathroom out to the living room where her soulmates waited. Her hair and makeup were perfect, and she was clean and dressed in the gown they'd picked out for Skye as a Christmas gift.

Steve stood and approached Skye, smiling. "You look beautiful, kitten." He held out his arm, and she took it and Bucky's as he stepped up to her other side.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry I forgot..."

"We understand. Come on. We're going to make tonight special anyway," Bucky assured her.

The trio stepped into the elevators, smiling. Natasha waited for the next one, grinning to herself the whole time.

Mission: Valentine - accomplished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From the "I'm So Scared..." Universe, obviously. :)


	2. Wingman Gone (Almost) Wrong - Steve/Bucky/Daisy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both magickgirl786 and Ozhawk asked for this trio with the Wingman prompt. And then I got this from Oz as well:  
> Ideally either Steve or Bucky is trying to set the other one up with Daisy and she makes it clear it's both or nothing, but I'll leave the details up to you :)
> 
> So let's see how it goes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do NOT leave requests here. I will be taking requests on my Tumblr ONLY.   
> Find me at ladywinterlight.tumblr.com
> 
> Not from one of my established universes.

"Steve, where are we going?" Daisy demanded impatiently as they walked down a little side street in Brooklyn. She was all dressed up for Valentine's day; she'd decided it was worthwhile to please herself even though she was depressingly single. She thought she deserved a nice day, even if she had to spoil herself. She hadn't expected to run into Steve Rogers while window shopping.

"A pretty lady shouldn't be alone on St. Valentine's," he told her again. "You can at least let a friend buy you lunch, right?"

She shook her head, trying not to look too wistful. "Yeah, I suppose, but where are we going? We've walked like halfway across Brooklyn by now."

"And here we are," he said, stopping in front of a little mom-and-pop diner tucked away between a bookstore and a Starbucks. He opened the door for her and ushered her inside; Daisy froze when she saw Bucky look up and smile from a table in the back corner. Steve led her over to the table and settled her into a chair across from Bucky, then started to step away. "Enjoy your lunch," he said with a grin.

Daisy reached out and grabbed Steve's arm before he could get away. "Was this a set-up?" she hissed at him. "Seriously?" She glared at both Steve and Bucky, then sighed when their faces fell into looks of guilt. "Sit down. Both of you. Please?"

The two men shared a glance, but Steve sat in another chair between her and Bucky, as she requested. "Daisy, let us explain," Bucky began, but she shook her head and held up a hand to stop him.

"No, I get it. You two have probably been setting each other up with girls forever. I'm not angry," she told them.

"Then why..?" Steve began to ask, but stopped when she blushed and looked away.

She smiled sadly at them. "Because I can't do this. I can't... choose just one of you. And I didn't want to ruin your opinion of me by asking for something so... inappropriate." She watched both their faces shift into expressions of shock and bit her lip; she began to get up but her hands were quickly captured by theirs. They scooted their chairs around the table so they were on either side of her, keeping her in her seat.

"Wait a minute, doll," Bucky said in a low voice. "You can't just drop a bomb like that and leave. You're sayin' you want..."

"Both of you, yes," she admitted quietly. "And if I can't have both, I'd rather have neither. We can all just be friends, the way we always have been."

"It's a lot to take in, Daisy. We never expected this," Steve said, his voice gentle. He and Bucky traded glances again and Bucky nodded. "But if that's what you really want... I think we can accommodate."

Watching her eyes light up and her smile brighten was the best Valentine's gift they'd ever gotten.


	3. Movies and Cuddles - Daisy/Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anon asked for Skye/Loki - 16. Cuddling gets handsy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be in my Soulmates AU for these two. I can't see another way to make it happen in a drabble otherwise.

Daisy snuggled up against Loki, smiling, as they watched  _Superman_ on tv. They'd tried a rom com for Valentine's Day, but most of the humor was cultural and Loki didn't get it. So they'd switched over to something he could enjoy with her. Though  _enjoy_ might be a relative term.

"He reminds me of Thor," Loki commented at one point. "He's intelligent enough, but he relies too much on his strength and physical force."

Daisy chuckled. "Some versions are better than others for that. Just relax, will you?" She'd actually managed to get him into casual clothes for once - though his jeans fit as though they'd been tailored, and he wore a soft button-down shirt with them. It was much better than the business suit he tended towards when he wasn't in armor. And while the suit did help him fit in somewhat with some of the Agents - Coulson among them - it didn't make for comfortable cuddling.

While he was busy giving further commentary on the film, Daisy began tracing the contours of muscle on his chest with her fingertips. The thin shirt didn't conceal much, so it wasn't particularly difficult. She kept her touch light, but enjoyed the opportunity to explore him a little. It was something she didn't get to do often.

"You, my darling," he finally broke off his grumbling about the movie and focused his attention on her, "are quite the distraction." He wrapped one arm around her and pulled her swiftly into his lap.

She only grinned back, unrepentant. "Me? I'm not the one who hides under concealing layers and heavy armor," she teased back.

"Minx," he growled at her before dipping down to kiss her thoroughly. One hand settled on his chest while the other wrapped around his neck. When he finally let her up for air, she realized that  _his_ hands had been busy as well and cool fingers cupped her breast under her blouse. "If  _this_ is what you wanted..."

She rolled her eyes at him. "It's Valentine's Day, Loki. It's a time for couples to just enjoy being together. In whatever way that ends up being."

He grinned back. "I really could get to like Midgardian holidays..." Then he kissed her again.


	4. Will You Please? - Skye/Wanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Wanda/Daisy #8

Daisy and Wanda danced slowly on the roof of the Avengers facility. The SHIELD teams and the Avengers had gotten together for a meeting that had quickly devolved into a party when Stark arrived with several people happy to learn that Coulson was alive. Daisy was the only one who'd known that Stark was even coming, mostly because she'd plotted to make it happen.

The couple had been able to sneak away for a romantic dinner, which Daisy had also planned. Everything was perfect, and she'd never seen Wanda smile so brightly for so long. And hey, it really was true that if your soulmate was happy that you were happy to. Wanda's smile was ridiculously hard to resist.

The sky had just gone full dark, and Wanda stopped at the edge of the roof, looking deep into Daisy's eyes. "Thees has been... wonderful," she said in her softly accented voice. "Thank you."

"You're always welcome, love," Daisy answered softly. "But we're not quite done yet." At Wanda's questioning glance, Daisy looked up just as a series of fireworks began to go off. The two watched the firey blossoms in the sky for several minutes, and Daisy heard the murmur of voices as their teammates and friends gathered on the roof to watch. Suddenly there was a riot of explosions in the sky; Daisy had no idea how he'd managed it, but Stark had gotten it perfect. Pairs of hearts flanked the words, "Wanda, will you marry me?" lit in reds and golds in the sky. 

Wanda blinked, and turned to Daisy who dropped to one knee and held up a small velvet jewelry box. "Please?" she asked quietly, her expression full of hope.

"You silly, amazing, wonderful woman," Wanda gushed, throwing herself into her soulmate's arms. "Of course I will!" 

The two kissed to a sudden burst of applause and wolf-whistles from their teammates while more fireworks went off in the background.


	5. Tasha Strikes Again - Clint/Bucky/Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a-nerdy-kat said:  
> Regarding your Valentine Drabbles - can I have Clint/Bucky/Skye, #14 - Wingman?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't done this one before, but for a good friend (and frequent beta) I'll make an exception. :)

"They don't bite, you know," Natasha said teasingly as she came up beside Daisy. She'd noticed the younger woman staring at Clint and Bucky on and off all evening; both men were up on the overlooking balcony, more comfortable observing the large gathering at the SHIELD-Avengers meetup than actually participating.

"I didn't really think they would," Daisy answered with a hint of a blush at being caught. On the plus side, better Natasha than May.

"Well, if that's what you want," Natasha answered with a cheery grin, "they might, but you'd have to ask very nicely." Daisy choked on her drink and Natasha laughed as she subtly began steering them towards the stairs. Despite her distraction, Daisy caught on to where they were going quickly, but Natasha started talking computers and Daisy couldn't resist. The two women chatted for close to an hour - long enough for Daisy to forget where they were and who she was with - before Natasha abruptly took her hand and hauled her over to the railing where Clint and Bucky still stood, looking down at the crowd.

"Boys, meet Daisy Johnson," she said as she pushed Daisy between them abruptly. Daisy stumbled a little, and Bucky immediately reached out to steady her with Clint not far behind. All three stiffened as they felt a mild burning sensation on their forearms, a soulmark appearing on Daisy in shades of purple, blue and green at their first touch; Natasha just watched, smirking. "Thought so," she said with grin when they relaxed again. "Have fun!"

"How did she..?" Daisy began, eyes full of questions but no answers.

"Probably noticed that we couldn't keep our eyes off of you," Bucky answered in a low voice. "Usually soulmates only have eyes for each other."

"So she assumed?" Daisy tried to wrap her mind around everything that had just happened.

"She wasn't wrong," Clint said with a smile. "Relax, sweetheart. We won't push you into anything you're not ready for."

"It's not that," she protested quietly. "But Coulson might kill me."

"Why?" Bucky asked.

"Because I can't just take off to join the Avengers; I have a team."

"It's alright, doll," Bucky assured her. "We'll work something out. We ain't goin' anywhere."

"Promise?" That one word was so full of mixed hope and fear that both men wrapped her in their arms, comforting her.

"Of course," Clint assured her. "We'll always be here for you. And before we all forget... happy Valentine's Day."

Daisy blinked, having forgotten all about the date, then slowly smiled. Being wrapped in her soulmates' arms made it a very happy Valentine's Day indeed.

 


	6. Not Quite As Intended - Steve/Jemma/Skye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Skye/Simmons/Steve wingman

"Come on, Jems," Daisy said softly, linking her arm through Jemma's. "You have to stop staring at the man. I'll introduce you," she teased gently.

"But Skye... sorry, Daisy... we can't just walk up to Captain America!"

"Of course we can. He's a really nice guy. Besides, I've met him before," she assured her stuttering friend. Jemma's voice failed her as Daisy casually strolled them over to where Steve Rogers sat by the window with his friend, Bucky Barnes. Bucky just grinned at Skye and got up, walking away as they approached. "Hey, Steve. I'd like you to meet my best friend, Jemma Simmons," Daisy introduced them cheerfully. Steve got to his feet and held out his hand to Jemma.

"Hi Daisy. Nice to meet you, Miss Simmons," Steve replied politely. "Won't you join me?"

"She'd love to," Daisy answered with a grin. She maneuvered Jemma into a chair beside Steve's and smiled as they both sat down. She was about to walk away when both of them reached out to her.

"Skye, wait..." Jemma's plea mingled with Steve's, "No, Daisy, don't go..."

"But, I..." Daisy blinked at them and let them tug her into a third chair. "This is the part where I leave you two alone."

"Not all stories have to work that way," Jemma said with a small smile.

Steve began to chuckle at Daisy's startled look. "Relax, doll. We just want to talk."

She looked between them for a long moment. "If this is what I get for trying to be a good wingman..."

"Who's wingman to who?" Steve asked with a smile. Daisy couldn't help but join them in laughter. 


	7. The Ruined Date - Steve/Bucky/Skye/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two requests for my recent attempt at a quad. So let's give it a shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> 23, Tony/Steve/Bucky/Daisy(Skye)?
> 
> luna-orlha said:  
> :D If you're still accepting Valentine's Day prompts.. Can I have Bucky/Steve/Skye/Tony? Any number is fine with me. :D :D :D This is so going to be my OT4.. ^_______________________________^
> 
> Prompt 23. Date Gone Wrong - rained out picnic, bank robbery, a mugging…

This was  _not_ Daisy's idea of a good time.

In point of fact, she was pretty pissed off. 

Her lovely Valentine's date with her guys - all four of them in public together, for a change - had been crashed by some demented cupid monsters blasting people with "arrows" and throwing razor sharp hearts around.

Steve and Bucky, of course, had gone charging in. Tony didn't have his suit with him and Daisy was in a mini-dress and heels, so they initially focused on getting civilians under cover. Then Tony's suit arrived and he'd jetted off to help, leaving Daisy alone after insisting that she stay under cover.

Well, screw that. She was an agent too. And if they thought she couldn't fight in heels, they hadn't spent enough time with Agent May.

After making sure the civilians were safe, Daisy let herself out into the street. It wasn't hard to follow the noise to where the battle was. She threw herself into the battle, using her powers until something got close enough for hand-to-hand. She might look defenseless, but she was never unarmed as long as she was conscious.

Between the four of them, it didn't take long to mop up.

"Daisy!" Tony landed beside her as soon as the fight was over. "I thought I told you to stay inside! Are you alright?"

Daisy rolled her eyes. "I'm not some fragile flower, Tony. This is what I do. And yes, I'm fine." She tried not to wince; she was going to have a few bruises later, but nothing serious.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked as he joined them, straightening his tie and trying to brush off his newly-torn suit jacket.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"She's tough, is our girl," Bucky added, earning himself a grateful smile from her. "She's trained for this. She can handle herself."

Tony grumbled but gave in with a sigh when Steve nodded his acceptance. "We're all a mess. We should probably go back to the tower," Steve said. "Sorry about the date night, doll."

"It's alright. We'd mostly eaten. We can do dessert at home," she answered with a smile.

"Alright. But tomorrow, I'm starting on a new present for you," Tony told her with a smirk. "For Valentine's Day. But it'll be a bit late."

Daisy raised her eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yep." He beamed at her. "I'm gonna make you a set of armor that comes when you call. So you're never out here without protection again."

"If you can make it so I can fight in it my way... I think we can make a deal," Daisy answered with a grin.

 


	8. Movie Night - Bucky/Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie nights can be very romantic. Bucky/Jane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iamartemisday said:  
> Bucky/Jane- 18 :D
> 
> Prompt 18: Movie night with a friend turns unexpectedly romantic
> 
> I've never written this pairing before. But for a friend, I'll give it a shot. I don't normally 'ship Jane outside her movies, but perhaps it's time to try something new.

Valentine's Day sucked when you were single.

Jane settled onto the couch with popcorn, soda, brownies and chocolates, all set to have an evening in alone. Most of the other residents of Stark Tower were out; Tony had a date with Pepper, Clint, Tasha and Steve were on a mission, Bruce was in India somewhere and Darcy was with her soulmate, of course.

So, chick flicks and too much junk food would have to do.

She'd been watching for maybe ten minutes when she heard a voice behind her. "Oh, sorry... didn't think anyone else was here."

She paused the film and turned to look; it took her a moment to put a name to the face in front of her. Dark hair, blue eyes... "Oh, hey Bucky. I thought I was alone tonight." 

"Looks like you've got quite the evening planned," he teased, looking around at all her snacks. "Should I leave you with your chocolate?"

"No, by all means, join me. It's sappy romance movies and junk food night, if you're single." When Bucky looked bewildered, she clarified, "It's Valentine's Day. Or 'make single people feel bad' day, depending on your perspective. Might as well have a friend around if we're not out on dates."

Bucky gave her an unreadable look, but sat down on the couch beside her. "Alright. What are we watching?"

An hour and a half later, Jane was pressed into Bucky's side, sniffling into a tissue. "I'm sorry; I'd forgotten how much this movie makes me cry."

"It's alright, darlin'. Don't worry about it." Bucky soothed her in a low voice, his arm around her as she fought to get the tears under control.

"Thanks," she said eventually, scrubbing her face with a clean tissue. "I must be a mess."

With a smirk, he shook his head. "You might be. But you're still beautiful." Jane blinked up at him and caught the expression of surprise on his face as well, as if he hadn't quite intended to say that out loud.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"I think you're lovely, doll. Always have. But you're so far outta my league that it ain't even funny." He smiled softly at her, then looked away. 

Jane reached out to turn his face back to hers. "Maybe I thought you were out of mine. I can't be anywhere close to the kind of girls you used to date."

"I'm not that guy anymore, either," he answered quietly.

"Then maybe that's okay," she replied with a smile as she leaned in to kiss him.

 

 


	9. Just Like The 40s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> plantmistress1 said:  
> Valentine prompt - Skye/Steve & Bucky/Jemma #12 double date, please!

"Dinner was wonderful," Jemma said with a smile as she set down her fork on her empty plate. 

"Really tasty," Daisy agreed. "How did you find this place?"

"Peggy suggested it, actually," Bucky said with a small smile as Jemma's eyes brightened notably. "She said it's one of the few places still around that reminds her of when she was young." He held out his hand and she took it. 

"In more ways than just dinner," Steve added as he held his hand out to Daisy. "Dance with me, beautiful?"

"I'd love to," she agreed. "Dessert can wait a while." They got up and headed to the dance floor.

"Shall we join them?" Bucky asked Jemma in a low voice. 

Jemma blushed as she watched Steve spinning Daisy around, the two of them laughing as they fell into the swing beat. "We could, but... I don't know how to swing dance," she admitted.

"Then lucky you're with me, doll," Bucky answered with a grin. "I'm a much better teacher than Punk over there is." He tugged her gently out onto the edge of the floor and tried to lead her gently through the basic swing steps. She tried, but she tripped over her own feet - or his - more than once; fortunately, he was fast enough to catch her every time.

"What's wrong, Jems?" Daisy asked as she and Steve paused beside their friends.

"I don't know the steps," Jemma answered, looking like she was close to tears. "I keep tripping over my own bloody feet!"

"Shh," Daisy soothed her friend, stepping close to hug her. "Here, now watch me." She stood beside Jemma, exaggerating the step-step-rock-step motion that was the basis of all swing patterns. "Okay, now do it with me. Step, step, rock backwards, then step up again. That's it. Nice and easy."

"Now why couldn't I get that before?" Jemma demanded.

Daisy just laughed. "Because these guys forget that you step with the opposite foot they do, so that you move together," she answered, teasing. "Now come on. It's supposed to be fun, so relax!" Daisy let Steve sweep her back into the music, and she smiled up at him as they moved away, letting both couples have some time alone despite their double date.

"I love to hear you laugh," Steve told her quietly as they danced. "It always makes me smile to see you happy."

"I'm always happy, when I'm with you."

"So, good date?" he asked, teasing her gently.

"Perfect date. Happy Valentine's, love."

"You too, doll."


	10. Stood Up? - Skye/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combining three requests. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miss-moonstone said:  
> Prompt request: #24, writer's choice  
> 24\. Did your date seriously stand you up on Valentine’s Day fuck that noise will you be MY Valentine?
> 
> Anonymous said:  
> any numbers for Skye/Bucky please
> 
> And Arrowsbane didn't request a pairing or prompt, but she wanted a Clint/Daisy bromance connection.   
> So let's see what I can do.

Daisy sat at the bar in the grill pub, idly stirring her drink and halfheartedly poking at her phone. She'd been waiting for over an hour and her date hadn't shown.

_Cheer up, sweetheart._ She read the text from Clint.  _If he doesn't know what he's losing, he's not good enough for you anyway._

_Not really helping._ she sent back with a sigh. She hadn't thought he was The One or anything. But being stood up on Valentine's Day was about the lamest thing ever. Still, it was sweet of him to try. She'd gotten pretty close to Clint after he and Natasha had dropped in on the team, demanding to know why Coulson's resurrection had been kept from them. Her Caterpillars didn't have much to do with the Avengers, but the former specialists had kind of taken her under their wings.

Her phone beeped again, but before she could pick it up again she heard a low voice beside her. "No woman as pretty as you should look so depressed on Valentine's Day. Can I buy you a drink?"

She turned towards the speaker, ready to turn him down, but the words died on her tongue. Looking back at her were the bright blue eyes and hesitant smile of Bucky Barnes. Her childhood hero, and one of the most recent additions to the Avengers' team. When she found her voice, she smiled a little. "I wouldn't normally accept that offer from a random stranger. But about the only person safer might be Captain America himself, so I guess if you really want to..."

Bucky blinked. "You know Steve?"

She shook her head. "Can't say that I do. I know some friends of his, though." Ignoring Clint's last message, she quickly tapped out,  _Holy shit, Bucky Barnes just offered to buy me a drink!_

_Go get 'em, girl._ Clint's response made her smile and she dropped the phone into her pocket so she could give Bucky her attention.

"What's your name, doll?" Bucky asked after ordering himself a drink and another for Daisy.

"Daisy. Daisy Johnson."

Bucky grinned. "The gal Barton has all but adopted? He talks about you a fair bit, you know."

She couldn't help but laugh. "I've heard. Tasha thinks it's funny." Bucky nodded his agreement.

"So, what's got such a pretty girl so sad?"

"Oh, my date was supposed to meet me here. Like, an hour and a half ago. Not answering texts, didn't call..."

She watched Bucky frown and heard a low growl. The sound made her shiver, and not in a bad way. "His loss, doll. Fuck 'im." 

"That's basically what Clint said."

"He's right. Well, then, since I'm here now... would you care to by my Valentine?" He smiled sweetly at her and offered her a little heart-shaped box. "Pepper gave these to everyone, but I'd like you to have it. Please?"

She took the little box with a smile. "I'd love to. Maybe we can talk more over dinner?"

"You've got a deal, Daisy."


	11. A Good Surprise - Skye/Piotr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise date!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Skye/Piotr 2 - You thought I forgot, but surprise!

Skye sighed as she followed Kitty down the hall. "Look, I'm sorry I interrupted your moping," Kitty said again with a roll of her eyes. "But this project really can't wait for you to get over it!"

"Yeah, yeah," Skye answered, relenting. "It's only Valentine's Day, right? He didn't forget my birthday or anything."

"And you're the one who said it was a ridiculous Hallmark holiday anyway," Kitty pointed out. "Besides, we can hit the sales tomorrow and get good chocolate for half off!"

Skye chuckled. "Yeah, I guess we can. So, what's this project?" Kitty turned to a door and opened it. Skye frowned, knowing that the computer lab was one door further down the hallway. "Kitty...?" With a wink and a grin, Kitty grabbed Skye's arm and shoved her into the room, slamming the door behind her. "What in the...?"

She cut herself off as her eyes took in the flickering light of dozens of candles and a tiny little table set up in front of the couch in the lounge she presently occupied. Piotr stepped out of the shadows and stood behind her, wrapping his arms gently around her. "Surprise, love," he murmured in her ear.

Skye twisted around in his arms, looking up at him with eyes full of love and wonder. "You did all this, for me?"

"With a little help from friends, yes," he agreed. He scooped her up into his arms and settled on the couch with her on his lap, the table full of snacks and treats conveniently nearby. "Happy Valentine's Day, my Skye."

She kissed him softly in thanks, smiling brightly. And then no more words were needed for a while.


	12. Attack of the... Kittens? - Steve/Skye/Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the V-day drabble set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> If I can..... more Daisy x Steve x Bucky for the valentines prompt? 23! (Date gone wrong).

Skye walked happily between her soulmates as they headed for the restaurant. Their first Valentine's Day all together, and they wanted to make it special. Something they'd all remember.

_Mew._

Steve slowed first, hearing the tiny, plaintive sound. He almost kept walking, but then he heard it again.

"What's up?" Skye asked curiously; she didn't see or hear anything, but something clearly had Steve distracted.

_Mew._

"Did you hear that?" Steve asked in a quiet voice.

"Hear what?" Skye still didn't hear anything, but she stopped walking. 

_Mew._

That time, they all heard it. It seemed to be coming from the alley they'd just passed.

Steve backtracked; there, tucked between a dumpster and the ladder of a fire escape, was a cardboard box with a towel hanging over the side.

_Mew, mew._

"Oh..." Skye cooed softly; inside the box were four tiny kittens, all piled together to keep warm in the chilly February air.

"Poor things," Bucky agreed. "Should we call the shelter?"

"No one's there," Skye pointed out. "It's Sunday evening."

"We're not leaving them here," Steve said, his voice quiet but firm.

"But Stevie," Bucky started, but Steve shook his head.

"Not leaving them." He picked up the box, and the little squeaky sounds from the kittens sounded scared to Skye.

"Let's go back," Skye said quickly. "We can order takeout."

"Fine," Bucky sighed. "But we'd better stop at the store for flea powder. And kitten food."

An hour later, Bucky was feeding Skye pieces of sushi while she cooed over her lapful of kittens. Steve had his dinner in one hand and a kitten in the other.

All of a sudden the elevator door opened and Tony came storming in. "What in the hell are  _those things_ doing in my tower?" he demanded.

Before Tony could get any closer to his soulmates, Bucky was in his face. "You are  _not_ taking those kittens away!" he growled at Tony. "Look at her. Look at  _them_. No. Just, no. They're  _happy_ and  _relaxed_."

Tony stared at Bucky, open-mouthed but speechless.

"They won't leave our apartment," Skye spoke into the silence. "I promise, Tony; I've already got a gate ordered that will block them from the elevator."

Flabbergasted, Tony took himself back out without arguing any further.

Bucky just looked back at his soulmates and their pile of kittens. "Softies," he muttered, grinning fondly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not fully sure this qualifies as "gone wrong"... but it's definitely not how they intended their date to go!


End file.
